Press
This page is dedicated to relevant press surrounding wikis. * Watch the films, (including the rough cut of Globalvision's "The Wiki Way,") that will be featured at Wikimania 2007's Film Festival * Wikimedia Page about the Wikimentary. * 15 Productive Uses for a Wiki. * Great presentation on social media, including wikis. * Visit the new Cyberjournalist.net, a wiki that lists journalists' blogs. July 27, 2007. * Pop's take on the Media Bistro advertisment that offers instructions on how to "influence your own Wikipedia presence." July 26, 2007. * Independent article about Socialtext, or wikis as alternative to e-mails. July 25, 2007. * A CMS Wire common sense article about how sound use of wikis can improve the workplace. July 25, 2007. * Fcw.com article on Diplopedia, the wiki for government employees. July 25, 2007. * BlogCritics.org reviews the new science-based wiki, Galaxiki. July 25, 2007. * The Inquirer denounces Wikipedia for nitpicking Brittanica's flaws. July 24, 2007. * As the Harvard Business School can tell you, Wikipedia is sharper than you thought. July 23, 2007. * Information Today on OpenLibrary.org's attempt to, "create an online library that included every book, every journal, every instance of every type of content a traditional library might contain." July 23, 2007 * article on the perils of posting online comedy, focusing in particular on Where are the Joneses?. July 22, 2007. * Announcing the release of the Harry Potter wiki. July 20, 2007. * DailyProgress article on the launching of a Monticello wiki. July 20, 2007. * Wiki theater: The Wikipedia Plays. July 20, 2007. * San Francisco Chronicle profile of Jimmy Wales. July 19, 2007. * A Review of Scribus; the new open source desktop publisher. July 19, 2007. * CMS Wire piece on the launching of SamePage, a new enterprise wiki. July 18, 2007. * Blog article on Open Library, a wiki book database. July 16, 2007. * A piece on wiki legislation. July 16, 2007. * Alternet interview with Richard Farmbrough, the man with the most Wikipedia entries. July 13, 2007. * The Information World Review finds that a wiki like application is used as a seach tool for the National archives. July 13, 2007. * Bright lights, big wiki: wikis devoted to cities start appearing, beginning with Torontopedia. * Cracking the code: A few intrepid hackers found a way to unlock the iPhone. July 11, 2007. * Sandeep Krishnamurthy comments on how brands are reviewed on Wikipedia. July 11, 2007 * MediaChannel article via Reuters about how Wikipedia remains the top online information destination. July 11, 2007 * WikiTV: Article about the online arrival of a new wiki sitcom. July 10, 2007. * MarketingWeek article about Ford sponsoring the new Wiki sitcom "Where are the Joneses?" July 10, 2007. * New York Times Business article on whether Wikipedia can predict the future. July 9, 2007. * Jefferson Flanders reviews issues of wikipedia's objectivity. July 9, 2007 * ITNews article on Techrigy, a new startup devoted to tracking blog and wiki conversations. July 9, 2007. * Some helpful hints about evaluating Wikipedia information. July 9, 2007. * Indy Star article on web startup company, Mindback, to challenge Wikipedia. July 8, 2007. * A CIO introduction to blogs and wikis. July 6, 2007. * When high schoolers use Wikipedia, here's what can happen. July 6, 2007. * /Inquirer will tell you: be careful of Wikipedia. Here's why. July 5, 2007. * Interview with the founder of the structured wiki, or "striki." July 5, 2007. * Science fiction, double feature, Galaxiki. July 5, 2007. * openPR.com article about WikiCreole, a new wiki markup language. July 4, 2007. * Article about a new pet health wiki. July 3, 2007 * CIO article - Jimmy Wales' advice for running a wiki well. July 3, 2007. * Press release about the launching of a pet health wiki. July 3, 2007. * The New York Times article on Wikipedia: "All the News That's Fit to Print Out". July 1, 2007. * Intranet Journal interview with Isaac Garcia, CEO of intranet Central Desktop. June 29, 2007. * Wikipedia breaks news of WWE star's tragedy. June 29, 2007. * CIO.com's interview with Jimmy Wales. Jimmy gives guidelines to smoothly running an open source operation. June 28, 2007. * PR Newswire comments on the success of the Million Dollar Wiki. June 26, 2007. * News Tribune article on the new conservative wiki, Conservapedia. June 24, 2007. * PC World article about Youtube's new editing system. * Taking the "icky" out of wiki markup. June 21, 2007. * Marketwire release on Wetpaint wikis. Wetpaint is a Web company whose sites synthesize wikis, blogs and forums into one whole. June 20, 2007. * Business Day article about the rise of wikis in South Africa. June 20, 2007. * Wall Street Journal article about new business office wikis. June 18, 2007. * Article on the launching of a food wiki, Nutritionpedia. June 18, 2007. * LA Times article about how Steve Urquhart's politicopia helps to open communication between legislators and constituents in Utah. June 18, 2007 * Wiki design contest! Win money! June 16, 2007. * Technology News review of various sports wikis. June 16, 2007. * Chris Simmons' article about the million dollar wiki. Founder Graham Langdon, is attempting to make a wikipediaesque search engine except that each page costs $100, and the purchaser owns that page. So far only 20 pages. We'll see... June 15, 2007 * Medicexchange article about the launching of a new healthcare wiki, OTPedia.com. June 15, 2007. * NewsOK article about a Marvel Comics wiki. June 15, 2007. * Guardian Article about British government condoning open source sites rather than corporately mediated ones. June 14, 2007 * American Chronicle article about a new wiki novel meant to be written by users. June 14, 2007. *The Miami Herald reports on Florida Lieutenant Governor Jeff Kottkamp who edited autobiographical information on a privately owned website to omit certain felonies he has been acused of. June 14, 2007 * IT News article on Apple implementing a wiki server. June 12, 2007. * Blog survey of sustainable solution wikis. June 12, 2007. * Sys-con.com reports that the newest MacOS Leopard makes it easier than ever to create wikis. June 11, 2007 * Press release about ITerating, a wiki-based software guide, and its new developments. June 11, 2007. * Biofuel Review piece about wikis and sustainable biofuels. June 8, 2007. * PRWeb article about the wiki for HBO's new program, John from Cincinnati. June 8, 2007. * All American Patriots article about Wikipedia. June 7, 2007 * Apple media report about the launching of a new wiki site. June 6, 2007 * Mobile Magazine article about a new piece of wiki technology. June 6,2007 * San Jose Daily Business News article about wiki expansion into SourceForge.net. June 6, 2007 * Alternet editorial about Wikipedia activism. June 5, 2007 * Boston Globe editorial about the right-leaning Conservapedia. June 4, 2007 * Katherine Mangu-Ward for ReasonOnline on Jimmy Wales' life and success. June 2007 * Columbia Journalism Review covers the case of cyclist Floyd Landis' WikiDefense. May/June 2007 * Assignment Zero article about Wikipedian Joe Mabel. May 27, 2007 * Interview with Brett Gaylor of Open Source Cinema. May 9, 2007. * Assignment Zero interview with Ben Elowitz of Wetpaint May 8, 2007 * Assignment Zero interview with Jimmy Wales May 6, 2007 * Wired article about Assignment Zero and Citizendium. May 3, 2007 * New York Times article about Virginia Tech and wikis. April 23, 2007 * YouTube music video chronicling the life of the WikiMan. March 28, 2007 * The New York Times says to ring in the New Year, wiki-style. January 1, 2007. * Article by the Chronicle of Higher Education about how wikis are stirring up academia. October 27, 2006 * New York Times article about how companies try to profit from the wiki model. September 4, 2006 * Lisa Voyticki's article about the Wikimentary. August 2, 2006 * Rory O'Connor's article about Wikimania and wikis. August 2, 2006 * New York Times article about Open Source technologies and spying. December 3, 2006